


Gone for good

by lil_human



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_human/pseuds/lil_human
Summary: The burning bookshop implanted itself in Crowley's mind for a bad reason whether he likes it our not he's lost something important that day that He'll never get back.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> This practically all started cause I let my followers on Instagram choose my next post like thing and like I got: comic,colored,fluff and angst,and ineffable husbands and so I'm working on that but I also wrote it as a fic for no reason so that's what this is. It's in 3rd person.

The fire surrounded his body thick red flames engulfed him."Aziraphale!Azi!Angel!Go-Sa-Somebody!" Crowley shouted searching through the bookstop the demons eyes priked with tears. A soft sounding whimper echoed it's way through the bookshop. "Angel" Crowley chased the sound to the backroom. Aziraphales body layed on the floor wings out crimson red blood and burn marks scattered all over his body feathers scattered on the ground. Crowley dropped to his knees in front of his broken looking angel."Oh angel what the hell happened to you who did this!" His voice lowered and in a dark intimidating manner he growled out a low "I will make 'em pay." The angelic being chocked on some Blood spitting a little out."Y-y" aziraphale choked stuttering "y-" Crowley lifted up aziraphales head up a little "you" the angel croaked out barely loud enough to hear. Crowley's in shock his thoughts all over the place all asking the same question "me?"The Angels eyes heaved and his vision darkened slipping in and out of consciousness as his body limped."No no no on no no no NO! Angel stay with me please don't." Crowley begged which is not a really demonic thing to be doing. But at this moment he didn't care but he was about to do something a whole lot less demonic because when the Angelic beings body went limp he silently prayed that maybe his angel would open his eyes and wake up and maybe it was a misunderstanding and all would be well. But after a a few seconds he realized that his prayers would not be answered."Somebody killed my best friend!"Crowley awoke with a jolt his body trembling and shaking,his form covered in sweat ,his vision blurring,and his eyes burning with tears. His first reaction is to reach for his phone to make sure that it was all a dream but his hand was interrupted by. A warm feeling pressing to his cheek his eyes closed and he felt like he was engulfed in the arms and presence of his angel. But as suddenly as it came it was gone and the memories flooded back by the one glance at the neatly folded clothes and on top the one book that was saved. That's when he knew his love was gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I don't know what to say


End file.
